


Alone

by RiethTheLost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, F/F, Loneliness, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiethTheLost/pseuds/RiethTheLost
Summary: (Takes place after chapter 12 of Rebuilding From Scratch, or Nearly That)"She held me. Helped me cope... And now she's not here. Because ofThem."





	Alone

Lena stopped outside Mei's room. The door was open, but as she well knew, the climatologist wasn't inside. It had been four days since she'd left for Vishkar, but now her door lay open. Lena stepped closer, then heard something coming from inside- Someone was crying. She stepped quietly through the open door, looking around the room. Almost everything was where it'd been left, except the bed. There, she saw Hana holding Mei's pillow to her chest. As she approached, Hana lifted her head. She turned and saw Lena, and her already red face seemed to turn an even deeper shade.

"H-hey Lena..." Hana sat up slowly. "I uh... This is a little embarrassing." Lena looked at her, and realized something- Hana seemed exhausted. She walked to the side of the bed, and held her hand out to Hana.

"You alright, luv? You look like death warmed over..." Hana wanted to glare at her, but her tone held nothing but concern. She took Lena's hand, and let the Brit pull her to her feet. She tried to hide her flushed face, but it wasn't going to work. She sighed, and began to explain.

"I haven't slept in two days." Before she could elaborate further, Lena's eyes widened and she felt herself gently pushed back down onto the bed "H-hey! What're you-"

Lena stood, her expression dark. "I... I didn't know you were so broken up about Mei... If I'd known, I would have taken her not calling more seriously."

Hana shook her head. "It's... not just that. I can't... I can't stand the thought that she might be in danger. You know she saved my life in Nepal- But that's the least of what she's done for me..." She turned to look in the direction that lead down to the hangar. "Ever since I joined MEKA, I've been having nightmares. Usually they weren't bad, but sometimes they left me in a cold sweat, unable to get back to sleep. Since my MEKA wrecked, every night was like that. Then, Mei found me on a particularly bad night. She refused to leave, held me close... and I slept peacefully for the first time in... I don't even know how long. And now she's sitting, locked in a damn cell in Vishkar headquarters." Hana turned back to Lena, and her expression had changed. Still exhausted, but now it didn't seem to be dragging her down. Hana looked weary, but ready to go to war. Subconsciously, Lena was reminded of Angela- She'd had a similar expression after the battle in King's Row during the uprising. Tired, but ready to keep going if it was needed.

Hana tried to explain her feelings, but she couldn't find the words. Then she looked at snowball, sitting on Mei's bedside table. It's little screen had an expression she hadn't ever seen before on it. Anger. Then, the words came to her. "If my MEKA weren't wrecked, I'd be there already." As her eyes met Lena, she saw the same determination in the pilot that she currently felt. She knew Lena agreed with her, and that encouraged her to press on. "I don't care how many security officers they threw at me- I'd fight them all. Even if it destroyed the MEKA, got me captured. It'd be worth it, you know? To fight. To _try_. I feel like _shit_ knowing I'm sitting here in comfort while she's confined. It's not even the nightmares keeping me awake- It's guilt. I should have been there with her. Think how you'd feel, if Emily was taken." 

Lena nodded, and wrapped her arms around Hana. "I understand, Hana. I would respond the same way if they had taken Em... I should have done more too. I could have gone with her, or Sombra." She walked to the window, pushing the shade aside. They both watched rain pour against the window, against the paved path far below. In the distance, they could see Winston's lab lit up. "We'll come up with a plan, Hana. She'll be back before you know it. I'm sure Sombra's already on top of planning."

Hana joined Lena at the window, and they watched the rain fall on the watchpoint. Snowball flew from it's place to hover above Hana's shoulder, the small humming made by its thrusters joining the sound of the rain on glass.


End file.
